


Don't Stop

by StuckyLoveForever (LadyKayl)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Boys Kissing, Bucky Banres is thirsty, Don't Like Don't Read, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, IT'S GAY, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Public Blow Jobs, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/StuckyLoveForever
Summary: Steve and Bucky get trapped in a cave in during a rainstorm whilst hiding from Hydra agents.Bucky decides he can't resist Steve anymore.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 248





	Don't Stop

##  ****

##  **Don’t Stop**

**By Stucky-Love-Forever**

**Warnings** \- Smut….it’s just smut…

I saw @elkane [Elkane](https://elkane.tumblr.com/) artwork and it inspired me to write this fic :) **[(Art here)](https://elkane.tumblr.com/image/188566402135) **seriously if you’ve never seen this amazing artist PLEASE go and see! You won’t regret it. 

***************************************

“We should be safe in here for now” Steve let out a sigh of relief when no Hydra agents followed him and Bucky into the damp cave. The weather had taken a nasty turn and the rain which had been a light drizzle was now falling in sheets making visibility almost zero.

“No one’s following us in this Steve, take a breather.” Bucky berated Steve as he still stood near the cave entrance, on guard for any agents. “You need to take a break Stevie, you may have that serum in your blood but you’re not invincible”

Steve relented and moved away from the opening and leaned back against the cold wall. Bucky stood opposite him, his eyes burning into him in the dim light. Steve’s stomach clenched at the look his friend was sending his way, the look was so intense he had to look away.

Were they just friends? I mean some friends occasionally shared the same bed and woke up entwined together right? Some friends kiss sometimes and have make out sessions that may have led to them grinding together in the heat of the moment and whispering each other’s names as they came in the dark….right?

Steve glanced back at Bucky to see that his stare hadn’t faltered but he was sure his eyes were now practically black, but it may have been a trick of the light. Either way it was causing some serious stirrings in Steve’s pants that made him tense the muscles in his thighs to divert the blood that was rushing straight to his cock.

Bucky internally smirked at seeing Steve squirm under the heat of his gaze, but got he wished he could get him to squirm in more intimate ways. Sure they made out, got themselves off grinding together in the dark, but Bucky wanted more. He wanted to be buried inside of the blonde, thrusting into him so hard Steve would scream his name.

The rain started to fall even heavier and the entrance to the cave was now invisible to the outside world. Bucky looked Steve up and down and licked his lips, he looked so irresistible. Leaning against the wall for support, chest heaving, that damn suit that fitted him like a second skin. He couldn’t hold back anymore.

Bucky stalked towards Steve until their chests were practically touching, he could see Steve tremble under his stare in all the best ways. Bucky looked down and saw Steve’s cock starting to harden in the tight pants on his suit. With a smirk Bucky dropped to his knees in front of him and reached for the fly of his pants.

“Buck….what are you doing?” Steve glanced nervously towards the cave entrance using the shield that was still in his hand to hide Bucky’s actions should they be caught. But what else the man would be doing at that angle Steve didn’t know. “Buck, quit fooling around…”

Bucky slowly opened Steve’s pants and looked back up at Steve, his eye met Steve’s own stunning blue eye that were partially hooded and hidden by his long lashes. Bucky tugged down his suit pants and underwear just enough to let Steve’s large cock spring free.

“St…s..st..”Bucky took Steve in his hand the contrast of the coldness of Bucky’s hand against his warm throbbing cock made Steve shudder with pleasure. “Bu…ck” He gasped watching as the brunette lowered his lips to his cock “Don…Oh…God…” Steve’s eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of Bucky’s mouth on him “Don’t stop”

Bucky’s eyes didn’t leave Steve’s face as he slowly took Steve as deeply as his could humming happily around the heavy, thick cock in his mouth before pulling back and away with a resounding pop. Bucky flattened his tongue and licked from base to tip then circling the sensitive head slowly making Steve’s head fall back against the wall.

“Buck…oh god…feels…please” Bucky couldn’t help but smile at Steve incoherent babbling above him, he took the cock back into his mouth again, this time hollowing his cheeks and began sucking lightly setting a steady pace.

Steve’s spare hand, that wasn’t clinging to his shield for dear life, wound its way into Bucky’s dark hair tugging lightly making the brunette moan around him. “Holy…Bucky…” Steve’s panting reminded him of the old days when he couldn’t breathe because of his asthma, now he couldn’t breathe because one James Buchanan Barnes was on his knees before him sucking on his cock like it was going to be his last meal.

Bucky reached up and took Steve’s balls in his hand; he rolled them gently sending a new sensation flowing through the man above him.

“Bucky…close…gonna” Steve moaned, feeling the familiar tightening in his stomach.

Bucky relaxed his throat and readied himself for Steve’s come. He reached a hand around Steve’s hip, over his bare, firm ass and ran a finger up between the crease; just teasing the hole enough to push Steve over the edge.

“Oh shit, Buck!” Steve moaned into the darkness as he came hard down Bucky’s throat, he threw his head back slamming to into the stone wall behind him.

Bucky never spilled a drop; he swallowed easily and kept sucking gently until he Steve couldn’t take anymore. He pulled back but stayed on his knees a moment despite the cold floor beneath him just so he could admire Steve from this angle. Fuck he was stunning, Bucky stood slowly and fastened Steve gently back into his pants.

“What the….what was that?” Steve asked when he finally came back down to earth after his amazing orgasm; he’d never come that hard. He didn’t know if it was the adrenaline, the excitement that they could be caught or the fact it was Bucky…he was thinking it was the latter.

Bucky smirked and raised an eyebrow at the question, causing Steve to roll his eyes “Yes ok, I know what that was, I mean why?”

“Because I’m nuts about you and you looked so good, and I couldn’t hold back anymore doll” Bucky leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss against Steve’s mouth.

“I’m mad about you too Buck, but in a cave? That is a bit crazy don’t you think?” Steve laughed kissing Bucky back shyly.

“Oh Steve, if you think this was crazy just wait till I get you into a bed” Bucky smirked and slammed his lips against the blonde’s. He’d never been so happy for rainstorm in his life.


End file.
